


Your Hands. Tus manos (traducción de la obra de crazycatt71).

by MCarreant



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: Ahí está él, trabajando en la Tardis, acariciándola, mimándola. Jack silencioso, pacientemente, sólo observa...





	Your Hands. Tus manos (traducción de la obra de crazycatt71).

Tus manos.

Amo tus manos. Tú lo ignoras, mas lo hago. Fuertes, gentiles, con dedos largos y esbeltos. Manos de artista. Para mí, ellas son hermosas. Veo como inadvertidamente acaricias a la Tardis y deseo que ésta fuera yo. Quiero tomar tus manos en las mías. Ansío acariciar cada dedo desde la punta hasta la muñeca, y entonces lentamente, chupar cada uno, girando mi lengua alrededor de cada nudo.  
Quiero que toques mi rostro antes de enredar tus manos en mi cabello y me jales cerca para besarme.  
Anhelo que esas hermosas manos me desvistan, acariciando cada pulgada de piel tan pronto como tú la expongas. Quiero que recorras tus manos sobre mi cuerpo hasta que yo esté temblando y a duras penas pueda mantenerme en pie. Deseo que las enredes alrededor de mi miembro y me acaricies hasta que dispare todo mi semen sobre ellas.  
No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando, ahí parado viéndote trabajar en la Tardis. Estiras tu brazo para alcanzar una herramienta sin mirar. Rápidamente te la paso, dejando que nuestras manos se rocen, permitiendo que el contacto se prolongue, deseando que durase por siempre, hasta que tú me miras, desconcertado.  
-¿Todo bien, Jack?-preguntas.  
-Grandioso, Doc-respondo, mi famosa sonrisa en mi faz.  
-Sólo deseaba darte una mano.

.


End file.
